


Christmas Short and Sweet Volume 2

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Christmas Sweets [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Christmas prompts, F/M, Family, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Marshmallows, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Winter fic, doctorroseprompts, fluffy love sweetnes, newly regenerated Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Various Christmas and Winter stories about the Doctor and Rose.





	1. This Means War (Ten x Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Volume 2 of my Christmas and winter drabbles and Short fics. Most prompts will come from Doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas but I won’t promise a story every day. I will probably combine prompts or even do other ones. This story is a home for all the short stories of the Doctor and Rose during the holidays! Enjoy!

They were pinned down, without a way to escape. the Doctor glanced at Rose, who hid with him behind a tree. He had no idea where Donna and Lee were hiding. He could only imagine that they were in a similar situation. 

A frozen projectile whizzed past him.

He sighed, scooping up some of the wet snow at his feet.  _ At least it packs well. _ He made eye contact with his wife.  _ On three,  _ he told her telepathically.  _ One, two...three! _

They jumped out from their cover, lobbing snowballs at the Doctor’s daughter. 

Jenny cackled as her snowballs splattered against them. They were followed by more, hurled by Donna and Lee.

“Traitors,” the Doctor mumbled as he and Rose ducked for cover again. Apparently Jenny had used her tactical skills to win them over to her side.

_ This is what I get for starting a snowball battle with a person who was born ready to fight _ , he thought. 

Jenny laughed again. The Doctor couldn’t help but grin at her enthusiasm. 

He heard Rose’s thought in his mind:  _ Jenny’s first ever snowball fight is a roaring success!  _ Then they jumped out from their cover. Their laughter echoed around the snowy canyons.


	2. The Marshmallow Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a post-Christmas Invasion Doctor wonders if his taste buds have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas, using the prompt "hot chocolate."

“Hot chocolate is ready!” Jackie announced, jolting her out of her musings. 

“Hot chocolate, brilliant! I think I love that!” the Doctor declared happily, tearing himself away the window, where he’d been watching the not-snow fall on the pavement.

“You think you love it?” Jackie asked.

“New tongue, new taste buds.” He stuck out his tongue briefly, as if that would illustrate his point. 

Jackie shook her head in disbelief. “You both have workin’ legs, go help yourselves!”

The Doctor fairly bounced into the kitchen. “Ah, this looks lovely. Made with real milk, I take it.”

“Is there any other way to make it?” Rose mused, smiling as she joined him at the stove.

“Well, you could do it with powdered chocolate and water, in a microwave, but that’s rubbish….Oh! That was a rhetorical question…..”

Rose chuckled and nodded, watching as he dipped the ladle into the chocolate mixture, filling the large red snowflake mug set out on the counter. “So, you don’t know if you like it?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the p. “New taste buds are always an adventure.” Suddenly, he grimaced in horror.

“What? You haven’t even tasted it yet!” Rose blurted, baffled by his reaction.

“What if my tongue doesn’t like bananas any more, Rose? My brain still remembers loving them.”

He seemed genuinely horrified by the thought, so Rose bit back her laughter and patted his shoulder. “I reckon if you’re this worried, you probably still do love them. But in the meantime...let’s see what your tongue thinks about hot chocolate and snickerdoodles.”

His expression changed from worry to pure delight at the word _snickerdoodle_. 

“Are you two joinin’ me, or not?” Jackie called from the table.

The Doctor and Rose quickly served up their hot chocolate and joined Jackie. She had an open bag of mini marshmallows and a plate of cookies sitting out invitingly on the table. 

Jackie shook a few marshmallows into her mug, then she offered the bag to her guests. Rose shook her head, but the Doctor took her up on the invitation.

He plucked a marshmallow out of the bag and licked it. Jackie’s eyes widened, and Rose nearly spit out her drink in surprise. “Hmmmm….”

“What does your tongue think of that?” Rose asked after she’d managed to swallow her hot chocolate.

The Doctor dumped three-quarters of the bag into his mug, making a small, snow white mound. “I think it likes them!” he announced happily.

Jackie scoffed, “Just what himself needs. More sugar. Looks like this one has a sweet tooth.”

The Doctor wanted to argue that the tongue, not the teeth, made that particular determination, but his mouth was too full of marshmallows to speak.

The next morning, after the sugar rush and the inevitable crash that followed, the Doctor awakened to a stack of banana pancakes made by Rose. They were relieved to discover that even when there was momentous change, some things still stayed the same.


	3. A Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Tentoo spend Christmas night, watching It’s A Wonderful Life with her family, prompting Rose to muse about how happy she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 31 Days Of Ficmas, using “Christmas jumper”, “holiday movies”, and “peace.” For those not familiar with “It’s a Wonderful Life,” Jimmy Stewart’s character George makes the romantic promise to lasso the moon for Mary, the woman he loves. (Which, incidentally, is my favorite part of the movie.)

Rose stood in the doorway of her parents’ lounge, gazing at the scene before her. Her parents snuggled on the sofa, watching  _ It’s a Wonderful Life.  _ (Rose and Jackie had been delighted to discover that it was completely unchanged from the prime universe’s version.) Tony was buried under his blanket on the soft carpet, half asleep, clinging to the sonic screwdriver he’d assembled from Legos.

The man who had helped Tony build his sonic sat in the recliner sideways, his lanky legs draped over the side. He wore jeans and a brightly colored Christmas jumper, and Rose marveled at the sight of him. 

It had taken them months of adjustment and misunderstandings, tears and compromise to get to this point, to this first Christmas together in Pete’s World. Over time, they’d both worked out the issues that had made existing together difficult. While there was always something to figure out, they’d discovered that it was always better with two. 

The Doctor grinned up at Rose, swinging his legs around so she could join him. She beamed back at him as she crossed the room. She sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Hello,” the Doctor murmured.

“Hello,” she answered back, as was their custom. 

Her mother glanced over at them, smirking. For once, she didn’t make a comment about public displays of affection in front of Tony. Rose overheard her murmur to Pete, “I’d bet he’d actually try to lasso the moon for Rose.”

The Doctor chuckled, whispering in Rose’s ear, “Maybe I will someday.”

“You know, I think you just might,” Rose chuckled quietly. The Doctor kissed her gently, then they turned their attention back to the movie. She sighed as she relaxed against him. A feeling of peace and complete contentment washed over her. It was, indeed, a wonderful life.


End file.
